


Kindergarten

by Yukio



Series: Growing Up Together [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Best Friends, Children, Gen, Kindergarten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: When Izayoi brings her little half-demon son to a demon kindergarten, she is worried, but Inuyasha seems to be the happiest child in the world despite always coming home with new bruises.This story is set in an alternate universe where Inuyasha and Kouga know each other since they were children.





	Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the series of stories Growing Up Together.  
> Warning: The following stories are nsfw. Don't like? Don't read. 
> 
> I want to thank Chercherin for her comments and ideas and Ravenshell for checking my poor grammar.

The forest rustled as the wind blew in the treetops. Its soft sound mixed with the cheerful chattering of children’s voices and lecturing of their parents. Yet again, the demon kindergarten welcomed their charges under the branches heavy with leaves.

Izayoi held her little one in her arms. There was one, maybe two human mothers who would bring her half-demon children there, but she still felt a little uneasy leaving her precious baby in the circle of full demons. Her own kind wasn’t very tolerant to the hanyou child, therefore she was not sure if youkai would be any better. Yes, the youkai teacher had told her that children didn’t make any distinctions between youkai and hanyou unless they saw their parents doing so, but life taught Izayoi to be careful. Maybe she wouldn’t have been so solicitous if only her son hadn’t come home covered in bruises and bites. However Inuyasha never showed any displeasure about attending the kindergarten – exactly the opposite. He seemed to enjoy going there. He was just… talking about fighting most of the time.

“… and he shoved me, so I hit him!” Inuyasha said happily, and Izayoi wondered where she had made a mistake in his upbringing. He was such a sweet child, always wanting to play with everyone (if only “everyone” wanted to play with him), cheerful, lively… She didn’t want to see him unhappy. That was why she brought him here, from where he would return with new bruises but with a broad smile.

“Sweetheart, fighting is not nice. You can get hurt,” she told him.

Inuyasha looked at a new bruise on his forearm. Izayoi could easily distinguish teeth marks.

“Who bit you?” she asked.

Inuyasha frowned. “Kouga. I just told you about him,” he said, irritated. “You’re not listening to me.”

“I am listening to you, darling. Is that Kouga mean to you?” If her son was being bullied by some youkai child, she should step in.

“Mean?” Inuyasha looked at her as though he didn’t understand, but then his expression changed to thoughtful. “We are mean to each other…” he said before his face lit up. “It’s fun!” he added happily.

“Inuyasha!” She wanted to scold him and tell him that good kids aren’t mean to anyone, but he started wiggling in her arms, asking to be put down. Since she didn’t want him to fall down, she stood him on the ground.

“He’s there!” Inuyasha exclaimed and ran off to a youkai boy with a long dark ponytail and pointed ears. He grabbed a branch from the ground on his way. Before Izayoi had time to stop him, her sweet little son swung the branch at the other kid. Luckily, the little youkai sensed his approach and jumped away.

“Inuyasha!” she yelled. What was up with him? He had never attacked anyone before and the way he reacted to the youkai child was beyond her comprehension. Did they hate each other?

The reaction of the boy with the ponytail surprised her. He grinned widely as though he was happy about her son’s rather aggressive attention.

“Slowpoke!” the little youkai yelled and giggled.

“Sissy!” Inuyasha yelled back.

“Inuyasha! Language!” Izayoi called, but her son was totally deaf to her scolding. He ran after the youkai boy and started chasing him, both laughing cheerfully.

She watched them for a while. Her mostly silent, shy, adorable boy turned into a cheerful rascal she barely recognized. If it was the fact that he was accepted despite his half-human origin or because he was finally in a group of children of his age, not to mention the friend he had obviously found, Izayoi didn’t know. Inuyasha surprised her, but she couldn’t find in herself to complain about his rudeness.

“Just stay like that, happy and playful,” she whispered before she left the kindergarten.


End file.
